Loot Guide
A few words This guide is a work in progress. The information can change at any time due to patches. I do not claim to have gone through every single box or door in the game, some places I have not been able to open due to not finding the correct key(s), some boxes I have looted were obviously recently looted so again this is an incomplete list. That being said I have tried my best to loot every box that I could find and record them. The game has three different kinds of keys; "keys" which looks like a keyring with multiple keys on it, "key #" which are special singular keys that are numbered, and "car keys" which looks like a car key. During the making of this guide I had multiple "keys" and "car keys" on me so some of the doors that I do not have listed as locked may actually be locked. If you come across a door that is locked but not listed as being locked, then it is most likely opened using one of those types of keys. The numbered keys I have listed where they are obtained/used. This list does not give an exact location to every single box but it is as detailed as I could make it. If you find something wrong or missing please send me a message on steam to explain what is wrong or missing with as much detail or screenshots as possible for verification. https://steamcommunity.com/id/ambient30/ To-do Radio Telescope - There are two doors that are locked that I can not open. Crashed Helicopter at J4-6 - There is a locked storage box that is empty. I assume this was looted or has some special purpose. Strange Place Cave - I am going to make a map of the cave eventually. Canyon - There is a house at the farm C3-1 that is locked. Learn how to format better. Loot https://pastebin.com/pr60zUi9 The above pastebin has my poorly formatted loot list. I recommend using ctrl+f to search what you are looking for. The pictures below are to be used alongside the list to help determine a better idea of where each loot is located. This MTE map was originally made by the user SiMonk0. It was taken from his steam guide https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1505826952. I have edited their map to include more areas and loot that I have discovered. The green dots are teleport anomalies to access spots 8, 27 and 28. The dots closest are the ones to use. This map was created by me using the in-game map. This is to be used alongside the pastebin above to show where the loot is located for the Train Station at A1-4. I give permission to use this map however anyone wishes to use it. This Bunker map was originally made by the user Fero. It was taken from his steam guide https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=1364526233. I have edited their map to include more areas and loot that I have discovered. This map was created by me using the in-game map. This is to be used alongside the pastebin above to show where the loot is located for Sosnovka. I give permission to use this map however anyone wishes to use it. This map was created by me using the map that is displayed near the entrances in the Tunnel maps. I give permission to use this map however anyone wishes to use it. This map was created by me using the in-game map. This is to be used alongside the pastebin above to show where the loot is located for the Village at E4-8. I give permission to use this map however anyone wishes to use it.